In recent years, a wireless chip that transmits and receives data by wireless has been developed actively. The wireless chip that transmits and receives data is referred to as an IC chip, an RF tag, a wireless tag, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification), an RF chip, an IC tag, an IC label, an electronic chip, or the like (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-221570 (FIG. 13)). A wireless chip using a silicon substrate is mainly used among the wireless chips that are in practical use now.